Captured to Fall
by LouBirdGirl
Summary: Rated M for future Chapters. Please Read and Review. What if Ariel was dropped on to a ship that would take her to a whole new world and wanted to be part of it, or in his life? Pairing: Ariel and Captain Hook.
1. Chapter 1

_I was actually surprised when I didn't see this crossover pairing, but that means I am breaking ground, right? So this story is starting after Ariel has saved Eric and goes to Ursula. Ursula gives her legs, takes her voice and says, 'Make the man of this land fall in love with you in three days.' Ariel is now on a rock near the beach she brought Eric. Rated M for a reason and Read and Review please. The more feedback, the more I write. I do not own anything from Peter Pan or The Little Mermaid, but the pairing idea and story is mine._

_**-LouBirdGirl**_

**Captured to Fall**

Scuttle brings me something to wear on my human body and I glance over at the sand, looking forward to the sand seeping between my… toes, I think that's what they are called. Flounder looks up at me concerned and I notice the sky changed quickly. I look behind me and I see a rather large ship, bigger than the one the prince was on the night I saved him. I wanted to scream, but no sound came out. Sebastian was pulling on the fabric I am wearing as I look at him to hear what he has to say.

"Ariel, look out!" Sebastian said, but too late because the next thing I knew, I was swept up by a man I have never seen before. I fought with my arms and kicked my legs, but no sound came from my mouth as I struggled and was dropped on the deck of the mighty ship.

Men surrounded me, moved closer to me with toothy grins and dirty faces. I tried to get away, sliding backwards until I ran into one of them. I turned my head and for some reason had no urge to yell or scream. I simply looked up at the man in the puffy white shirt.

He wiggled the hair on his face above his lip and spoke with one of the most interesting voices I have ever heard. "Mr. Semmes, where are you?" A short fat man ran up next the man in the white shirt, handing him a red coat, draping it on one of his arms. "Why is there a mermaid on my deck?" The man's eye paid attention to my face for the most part; however, he would occasional look down the rest of me slowly. How did he know what I was? I thought to myself.

"Well, Captain. She doesn't look like a mermaid." The short fat man with a short red hat dropped to a knee to look me in the eye. I slapped him when he touched my arm.

The other men seemed to find that funny, and the red hat man raised his hand at me. I flinched, waiting for the blow when the other man spoke.

"Don't, now, Mr. Semmes that is no way to treat our guest, even if she isn't truly human. Looks like something of Ursula's doing." The handsome man pulled the mean guy away from me. How did he know Ursula? Had he made a deal with her? Questions continued to fill my head.

I struggled to grab a hold of something to stand up. The 'captain' offered me a hand to help, I was unsure to take it or not. Being as he has been nice so far, I didn't see the harm in it. As I stood up, I felt a breeze and the fabric around me move lower. I let go of the captain's hand scrambling to keep it up. I don't know why I felt the urge to do this, but all of the men cheered, except the captain. He had wrapped his arms around me, as if to help me, that is when I felt something strange. I look to my left and see a hand, but to my right, I saw what looked like a fish hook. Again, no sound left my mouth as I tried to push his hook away. He pulled the hook away before speaking in that tone that made me shake slightly.

"Alright, you sea dogs! Back to work, we must return to Neverland. Revenge will be ours!" All the men ran around, except Mr. Semmes.

"What about her, Captain?" He looked at me as my father did at Sebastian when he did something wrong. The look made me feel uncomfortable and move closer to the captain, hoping he would make Mr. Semmes stop.

The captain looked back at me and said, "There is no harm in a little adventure, is there?"

I went to open my mouth and protest, but I simply shrugged and smiled. I didn't want him to know I couldn't speak.

"Very well, Captain." Mr. Semmes said as he took his time to look at me again. I hid more behind the dark haired captain.

When Mr. Semmes left us, Captain faced me and held out his hand. "This way, it will be a bumpy ride. A storm is coming and we must fight it until nightfall when the stars come out."

I took his hand and he was patient with me as I adjusted to the concept of walking and going up some stairs, that's what the captain called them. He opened an actually wooden door, not like the stone door I used for my cove of things. We then walked down stairs and I almost fell, but again the captain had a good hold on me. I wanted to ask my questions, to say my thanks to this tall man. All things I wanted to say, but could not.

He let go of my hand and opened the two doors separately that opened up to a space with all sorts of things I had never seen before or what Scuttle has ever talked about. I walked in wanted to investigate everything. And each thing I allowed my curiosity to explore, the captain told me what the thing was. I looked under chairs and sat on the desk. I spun a globe and torn paper, I couldn't believe all things I have never seen before. But I was struggling with the fabric around me, trying to hold it up with one hand.

"Sit down for a second." The captain pointed to a chair and walked through another door and disappeared for a moment. When I saw him again, in his hook, he carried one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. "This is a dress, its clothing you can wear instead of that sail that is currently around you."

The dress was a deep red and black with golden string across the top part. I reached my hand out; the fabric was soft and silky and made the rest of the dress seem to ripple like the ocean's surface does when I would watch the ships sail overhead when I was younger. I smiled and I looked up at him and tried to say thank you, no sound came out.

"I see Ursula has taken your voice. That explains why you are so quiet; you must an extremely beautiful voice if Ursula wanted in exchange for you to be human. When we get to Neverland, there are some ingredients to cure what she has done. Don't worry, it won't turn you back into a mermaid, just give you your voice back. Put this on." The captain had brushed some my hair out of my face before his hook gave me the dress. He pointed to the room he got the dress. "If you should need help, knock on the door and I will help you. But you try first."

I took the dress shyly, but smiled at him and walked towards where he was pointing. As I walked through the door way, I immediately pulled the sail off and looked carefully looked at the dress. I didn't want to wreck it as I did the paper. I looked into the dress and felt the cool material again, next thing I knew, I heard the captain's voice.

"You have to close the door, mermaid." He looked over at me, for a second before returning to the papers on his desk. I felt my eyes get big in my head and I shut the door and looked around the room I currently stood in.

There were all sorts of clothes to my left and a table to my right, but a few strides away, was something I have only ever seen in a painting. I kept glancing at it as I pulled the dress off of what looked like a plain black dress that goes under the pretty red one. I struggled slightly but eventually I got my head through the right hole and my arms slipped into the other holes.

I walked over to the piece of furniture and ran my hand over it. It was softer than she thought it would be. It was red, a little bit darker than her hair but not as deep as the dress over on the table. I couldn't help but climbing on to the surface and I would sink slightly, but it was so soft and firm all at once. I stood on it and reached up to touch the black fabric that was wrapped between four wooden things connected to the thing I stood on now. I wished I could giggle or something because a smile was on my face and didn't feel like leaving. I spun around and ended up falling backwards onto the red softness and I heard the Captain's voice again. He was laughing slightly.

I got off the thing quickly and soothed my hair and dress. Why I did that, I don't understand, but I enjoyed the smile on his face. I pointed at the thing I was just standing on and shrugged my shoulders.

"It's called a bed. On the bed are blankets, sheets and pillows. The black above the bed is a canopy. Let me show you." The captain walked over to me and motioned for me to get in the bed. I slipped between the cover and Captain lightly pushed my head onto the pillows. "Stay put for a second."

I watched him walk away and pull on a rope that pulled two things of fabric together and it got pretty dark in the room. However when I looked up, I saw lights shine lightly through small holes in the canopy. As the ship moved with the waves, the holes of lights changed brightness and size. I looked down at the blankets and watched the lights move slowly on the blanket. I lay back down and felt my eyes get heavy.

"Rest for now mermaid. I will see you and help you once you awake." The captain walked out of the room and left me to rest with the gentle sway of the ship rocking me to sleep.

_Well here is chapter 1, I didn't think I was going to spilt it up, but I wanted to start sharing sooner rather than later. Read and Review, Rated M for future chapters. Thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is Chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it so far. Rated M for a reason, please read and review. This is a Ariel and Captain Hook pairing. I hope you will enjoy this pairing and it will spark more stories. I do NOT own anything from The Little Mermaid or from Peter Pan._

**_-LouBirdGirl_**

Captured to Fall

A loud crashing sound pulled me from my slumber. The ship rocked hard and almost made me fall out of the bed. I threw the blankets off of me and stumbled to the door. I looked and saw the captains when Mr. Semmes saw me and my heart started to beat a lot faster. I didns attention. Mr. Semmes reached out to grab me and got hold of the jacket I was wearing. Mr. Semmes eyes caught my attention, but not something I wanted to notice, the smile on his face did not look friendly what so ever. I threw my wet hair behind me so it was out of the way of my fingers so I could pull the coat off, I was frightened and I needed to get away.

s it mermaid. Don His smile only got greedier as he spoke. As the buttons became undone, Mr. Semmes eyes got bigger. He snapped at me.

When I finally got the jacket was off, I spit all of the fluid I had in my mouth in to Mr. Semmes face. That caused Mr. Semmes fall down and he tried to reach for the bottom of the dress. I slipped out of his reach. I noticed that when I picked up my feet more, I would find myself moving quicker. I slid slightly into the pole next two the stairs near the captain. I heard a thud and my head started to hurt. I pulled myself up those stairs as I saw Mr. Semmes get closer. When I reached the top, I was breathing hard and I looked up to see the captain dropping to his knee to help me up.

He looked into my eyes as if searching for something, it was then I realized I had tears on my face. It was hard to tell what was tears and what was rain on my face. I could only wrap my arms the captainTake the wheel. The ship is to lift any minute, aim for the correct star.s coat next to us as he passed by. Mr. Semmes snapped as he reported to the wheel and taking control.

The captain wrapped the coat around my shoulders and then lifted me in his arms. My head rested on his shoulder, it hurt too much to look where he was going. I fell asleep again after I saw nothing but black.

I woke up, no longer wet, in the dress that the captain gave me, and the light shining through the canopy. I felt a dull ache on my head and sat up to find food on the table near the bed. I got up slowly and walked over to the food. I knew it was food because thatGggo-good morning, mermaid. How is your head?t speak. The captain no longer wore a white puffy shirt, but a black one instead; it made his coat look even brighter than it would have against the white. I looked at him while tilting my head to the left. He sighed, he pointed to a cup sitting next to him.

I walked over to him and lifted the glass to my lips. I felt his eyes on my face as I took a sip. The drink tasted worse than anything my father has ever given me while I have been sick, but I listened to the captain and drank the whole cup. After it was gone, I coughed slightly and the captain pulled the cup from my hand before it fell from my hand. I put another red thing in mouth, hoping for the taste to disappear.

mermaid The captain asked me as he almost sat on the table.

Here was the moment of truth. I heard my voice again and I couldnI am feeling a lot better now. I want to thank you. I have so many questions The captain cut me off.

He laughed slightly before shaking his head. He took a deep bow and returned a smile to me.

I asked him.

He simply crossed his arms and nodded. I liked the way my name came from his lips.

I didnLook at this stuff. Isnt you think my collection complete? I guess I had to be brought to your world, to haaaaave everything. I had gadgets and gizmos a plenty The captain looked shocked and I stopped singing. I asked him and walked over to him. I hope I didnt understand why, but I liked the feeling. He then looked into my eyes and said, He stepped back for a moment his hand running down my arm. That sent chills up my am. His eyes looked me up and down carefully. I didnHow you liking the dress, by the way?I love it. But wait I stopped spinning and looked up at Captain Hook.

Hook sighed and let go of my hand. "Sit, we have much to talk about."

_I hope you like it thus far and please Read and Review. Rated M for later Chapters. Thank you and have a great day/night. I hope to update in the next couple of weeks. :)_


End file.
